Npcs
Non-Player Characters Vostayov A member of Dark Nova Saiga, Vostayov is a talkative member of the squad with good instincts and a level headed demeanor. He is a solid member of the unit and a good resource. He is an accomplished marksman, pilot and combat engineer. Captain Bouregard The enigmatic leader of the Free System Alliance. He is a former officer from the Freedom Legions. He believes that the Factions are responsible for the increasing number of people living in deplorable conditions, barely scraping by while others live safe in their high towers. When his voice rose in popularity, he gathered all of the protesting groups under one name, The Free Systems Alliance. He is the Captain of the Invictus, ''a Coalition super frieghter captured by FSA militants. The ''Invictus currently serves as the mobile and elusive headquarters for the Alliance. Judge An escaped experimental subject from a facility somewhere on New Icarus, Judge is one of many humans that have been used in experiments to artificially create Elementally sensitive individuals. The effects of the "treatments" on Judge's body are apparent, as most of his skin has burned off and most of his limbs and organs have been replaced with cybernetics Apostle A freelance assassin that is rumored to have originated in New Carthage. Stories go as far back as the European Civil War alluding to an individual named "The Apostle", but the likelihood that he is the same individual is out of the question. Known for extremely efficient close quarters firearms use and an excellent sniping eye, The Apostle is said to be responsible for dozens of high profile hits in the modern era. Zhao Lo Zhao Lo is an Elemental vigilante born into the Nippon Empire. He discovered his abilities quite early in his life and has developed them rapidly over time. He is well known for his extremely unique Focus and his penchant for flair and property damage. He is a hero amongst the Empire population, with graphic novels and other media published that are popular with the younger population. Burke The routes of travel between the population centers of New Icarus are often long and desolate. Recently, they have also become very dangerous. Burke is a modern day pirate, with a crew that roams around the surface of Ganymede knocking over shipment trucks. Corporations have begun to hire security details to guard their property, and most trucks travel in caravans to increase safety. Natalia One of the most successful mercenaries to ever spill blood on the surface of New Icarus, Natalia is a cunning and deadly and will stop at nothing to get her man. She currently is employed by GHOST, and as such has immense amounts of resources at her disposal. Not the least of which is the vast arsenal of weaponry that GHOST maintains. Natalia is well versed in killing at all ranges and has been recorded putting down a mark at over 2 miles away. The Bleeding Hand With hundreds of corpses behind him, The Bleeding Hand is easily the most brutal assassin operating today. Known for operating exclusively with close combat weapons, his methods are brutal and effective. Known for slashing the right palm of his targets, his moniker parallels his calling card. The Bleeding Hand is primarily hired to send a blood red message to corporate higher ups. Andy Most of the mercenaries and assassins operating on Terra and New Icarus are cut from a different cloth than the average man. Andy is cut from military grade steel plate. The survivor of torrential gunfire and explosions that have leveled city blocks, Andy seems to be the unkillable man. His demeanor is typically jovial and he is well known for never taking anything too seriously. Vincent and Dominic Rio The foundation of Icarus Prime and the other cities on the surface of Ganymede provided whole new markets for criminal activity. The Rio crime family has its roots in the old Mafias of Terra, and cousins Vincent and Dominic have been put in charge of managing the family's holdings on Ganymede. While not bloodthirsty, the Rio Cousins are cunning and brutal in their dealings. Abel A true master hacker, Abel has been linked to the systems crashing of several dozen major corporations. Fortunately for the corporations, Abel mostly hacks to test his ability, not for any personal gain. He is known to have a pet monkey named Charles who sports an afro only outmached by his own. Lucy Staying the highest paid assassin in the galaxy is no easy title to maintain, as most assassins become marks themselves at that point in their career. Lucy has had two hundred sixty seven attempts on her life by assassins looking to make a name for themselves or usurp her title. Needless to say that none of them finished the job. Only one came close. Apostle. No one knows why both of them are still walking around today, some believe that Lucy and Apostle are constantly hunting each other, biding their time until they can finish the job. Hex An Elementalist said to have reached a level of mastery over his skills that not only superceeds any other, but transcends the limits of Elemental abilities. He is rarely seen anywhere and is said to have no face and skin that looks like the galaxy. While his destructive capabilities certainly must be immense, he rarely ever resorts to violence in his dealings. Several of the bigger corporations have put a bounty on his head, wanting to capture him in order to glean some knowledge from his clearly evolved state of existence. Geist A master of disguise, Geist is known to infiltrate organizations, biding his time for months before striking his target. Information on him or his aliases is almost impossible to come across, as almost all records of his actions and locations are destroyed upon completion of his contract. His killing methods vary wildly so as to remain unpredictable, but he always leaves a pale white rose on his target's body.